Ultimate ClouVin at The forbidden City
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: This is taken from that scene in Advent Children..the movie thing people...This is also my first fanfic..


Vincents pleasure heightened as he thrust deeper and more urgently into cloud. They had both wanted this for so long.. They had both had finally given in to each other.

As Vincent had been pacing round Cloud telling him about the Geostigma, all Cloud could do, was stop himself from forcing himself upon the dark sexy man that stood infront of him. The more vincent talked, the more Cloud had to physically stop his body from moving. He bit his lip and tried to stop the feelings. Vincent noticed Clouds pain, he walked over and crouched down beside the small but beautiful form next to him. Cloud had Geostigma, and Vincent touched his arm where he had been infected.

"Geostigma is.." Cloud felt an electical shock through him as Vincent touched him. He was too wrapped up in the fact that vincent was touching him to listen.  
He did his best not to let his body arch in pleasure from such a small touch.  
But he let out an accidental gasp, which Vincent mistook for pain. Vincent felt almost sick being this close to Cloud and not being able to show him how he really felt for him. But they were fighting a battle and they didn't have time for love.  
But his feelings for Cloud were almost eating him up. Where Vincent had crouched down their faces were almost touching. Cloud felt himself stiffen from his touch as Vincent ran a careful hand down his injured arm..Vincent being so close was intoxicating. Cloud almost gasped in pleasure as Vincent began to dress Clouds Geostigma.Even Vincents voice was sending shivers down Clouds skin, he needed him and he needed him now.

"Cloud.." Vincent had to tell Cloud how he was feeling. It felt so wrong, but next to him now, touching him, felt so right.. he could feel clouds body shiver beneath his touch as he tightened the bandage round Clouds arm with his hand.  
Cloud let out a gasp and turned around closer to vincent. Vincent couldn't take it any longer, he was too close to clouds body, clouds lips..

Cloud shivered with the feel of vincent next to him and as vincent tightened his grip on him, he tried to control himself. Just vincents mere touch felt so good.. Cloud couldn't bear it, he needed to feel vincents body with his.. Cloud turned to face Vincent and as he parted his soft lips they trembled, just like every inch of him did in anticipation.

Vincent looked into clouds eyes, and looked at his lips which were trembling as he moved them. They moved closer together and vincent lay a hand beneath clouds shoulder round his side. As vincent touched him there cloud drew their bodies closer, holding vincent by the shoulder blades as Cloud looked into his eyes with lust.

Vincent felt cloud touch him, and felt his body being drawn close..Vincent groaned and pulled cloud towards him savagely, he felt the small wiry body beneath him as him straddled cloud on the ground. Vincent forcebly kissed cloud, hard, with so much passion and lust he almost had to stop to contain himself when he felt cloud distinstly stiffen under him.

Cloud almost couldn't believe what was happening as he felt vincents body press down on his. He could feel himself go hard against vincent, he pulled vincent roughly onto him and he kissed him back with all he had, cloud pressed their bodies together till it hurt.

Vincent felt clouds need and lust as their bodies pressed together with surprise but feeling Clouds passion made him want him and his body even more.  
Vincent traced a careful hand down clouds torso and started to undo his armour, all the while, nuzzling and biting clouds neck as he moaned.

As cloud felt vincent start to undo his clothing, he began to feverishly pull off vincents clothes, when they both were topless cloud pushed up over vincent and pressed him roughly against a nearby tree. As cloud kissed vincents body, and pressed up against him in crazy need. Vincent started to undo clouds pants in a clumsy hasteful fit of lust. Vincent felt cloud's need hard upon him as he began to caress and scratch cloud, pulling him closer. Cloud needed to feel vincent, with one hand he eased it down Vincents pants and felt vincent harden as he wrapped his hand round his trobbing dick. Cloud undid vincents pants and let them drop to the floor. Cloud held vincent and began to rub and caress him.

Vincent let out short breaths in his pleasure, moaning he brought cloud closer to him, and began to bite his shoulder and neck, cloud sped up giving vincent tighter, harder pumps. As vincent came he dug his nails into clouds back and moaned clouds name in esctasy. All these feelings were almost too much for him as he looked at cloud in front of him, as he felt the small beautiful body in front of him like this, he needed to taste him, clouds skin, his firm muscular body..He began to kiss cloud softly and passionatly on the base of his collarbone.

Feeling vincents dick harden in his hands like that almost made cloud cum,  
he reveled in vincents orgasm and began to moan as vincent kissed him softly.  
It was so tender and slow cloud began to gulp at the exquisite feeling. Then Vincent began to kiss harder, and he grabbed clouds arms and pinned him up against the tree. As he roughly kissed cloud against the tree, he pressed himself against clouds crotch so he could feel him harden. Vincent then slowly began to kiss and bite his way down clouds bare body, undoing clouds pants as he did so. Clouds clothes dropped to the floor just as vincent reached his belly button.  
Vincent placed one hand on clouds hips and with the other he took clouds stiff cock in his hand and thrust it into his mouth. As he began to suck harder and harder cloud whimpered and groaned, biting his lip. Vincent began to use both his mouth and his hand, rubbing and stroking Cloud, and pushing him further past his lips Vincent began to use his teeth gently,and licking the tip with his tongue.

As Cloud squirmed in ecstasy, vincent went faster and harder untill he tasted clouds cum in his mouth. Cloud moaned and almost cried out, he bought vincent up and held him against his heaving body. They both sank to the ground and lay in each others arms as Vincent stroked Clouds inner thigh. Vincents naked body next to him, touching him, caused him to stiffen again, vincent felt him and bought him up to his hands and knees. Vincent entered cloud from behind and bent over to take clouds dick in his hand. As vincent thrust into cloud he squeezed and stroked his penis until cloud was crying out in pleasure. He moaned and called out vincents name, when vincent heard this he went in harder and faster, and squeezed tighter untill cloud found it hard to breathe.

Vincents pleasure heightened as he thrust deeper and more urgently into cloud.  
They had both wanted this for so long.. They had both had finally given in to each other.

It felt so good. Vincent thrust in one more time, deeper, harder and faster until they were both spent. Cloud lay trembling beneath him as Vincent turned him to his back and lay on top of him. As they felt each other, stiff against each other they bought each others bodies closer with shaky hands and began to kiss tenderly. Cloud caressed Vincents firm body all over, as Vincent rubbed his body against Clouds firm cock. they both lay gyrating softly against each other. Untill they grew tired and peaceful in each others arms, and then into a deep sleep on the cold ground of the forbidden city's soil. 


End file.
